The Mage's Duel
by ChainedRedemption
Summary: The epic battle between Numair Samalin and Inar Hadensra has never described, until now.
1. The Red Eyed Mage

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the spells (but, if only, if only)

**The Ruby Eye**

* * *

(Summary: In The Realms of the Gods, the battle between Inar Hadensra and Numair is never described, this the story of their fight) 

Chapter 1: The Red Eyed Mage

Inar Hadensra paced back and forth impatiently, in the black room that was Ozorne's council room. The mage did not approve of the former Emperor-Mage's tactics for the battle, but he served the Council of Ten, and they had ordered him to follow the dethroned stormwing and to obey him. The news in front of him was hardly unexpected, and it was cetainly unsuprising. He had just recived a message, informing him of the defection of Ozorne's darkings. Yet, beings made with so many capabilities would not take long to develop free choice, and a will to back it. They were made from _blood_ for the Gods' sakes! However, the only real thing he was worried about for the upcoming battle was King Johnathan wielding the Dominion Jewel, but Ozorne hadassured himthat it would not be a factor for it was at Corus, at the king's court, and he would not be stupid enough to let anyone into Port Caynn at this point in the seige. Ozorne also believed that the girl Diane and her teacher Numair Samalin were dead, killed in the Divine Realms. This was another thing Hadensra doubted, Ozorne's lust for revenge against the two made him believe any report of their demise. Samalin was a black robe mage, and Hadensra would have normally looked forward to battling such a worthy foe - well, as worthy as any fight against Inar Hadensra could be. And if others had survived the realms, there was no reason to assume that these rather unusual pair could not. Numair's gift was quite strong, one of the strongest in mortals for quite some time now. Yet Hadensra had also started off with a strong gift, and then he had amplified it by sacrificing his eye. There was simply no way anyone (even one with as much prestige as Numair) could hold his own against him, no one could.

While Inar paced, Ozorne entered. The passing months had not been kind to him, although he commanded armies of incredible might, Queen Barzha had harried him at every turn, and even his Stormwing allies would not protect him if he could not fight his own battles. However, he was not stupid enough to fight Queen Barzha wing-to-wing on anyone's terms, much less hers. However, the main reason he was here was to chastise Inar's negligence. It was the only explaination for his sudden loss of information, Hadensra had to have done...something, it was otherwise inexplicable, and just the type of thing a powerful mage would do to show up someone he didn't like.

"You...insufferable nuisance!" Ozorne spat out, "What on earth possessed you?! Recklessly flaunting your barely-adequate power simply in order to defy me?"

"What are you referring to?" Inar's cold voice rang out in response to the insult, harsh yet inquizitive.

"Your utter inability to at the very least, not hurt our operation! My spies have been sabotaged! The only being with enough power to successfully do that left in existence is you!" Almost frothing, the enraged stormwing was gesturing wildy with his razor-sharp wings, Inar was tempted to take a step back, just in case, but decided that such a display of weakness was unnessecary.

"Wonderful, you insist to blame me for something I was just briefed on. Your creations are devloping _free will,_ fool, how dare you think that any creature forged with blood would remain a dumb beast? And if my power is barely adequate, imagine what yours must be. Never forget, your standing as an immortal does not impress me as much as your overwhelming stupidity." The mage's tone positively dripped malice and contempt, yet remained as cold as ice.

Speechless, Ozorne continued guesturing pointlessly, his rant stopped in mid-sentence. His tone shook with fury when he regained it, "Reports? From whom? Why haven't you told me?"

With a icy smile, Inar replied, "I only just recieved them, your Majesty, and apparently your prey have survived the Divine Lands, and are as we speak attempting to seek safe passage here from the dragons."

Insert Magic Story-Ending Line Here

Well, I know it was short, but remember, there's much more where that came from if you review...Well, that's assuming you liked it...Insert another random plea for reviews

Next Chapter: The Power of a Black Robe

Chained Redemption


	2. The Power Of A Black Robe

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story, do you think these books would be nearly as sexist if I did?

**The Black Robe**

(Summary: In The Realms of the Gods, the battle between Inar Hadensra and Numair is never described, this the story of their fight)

Chapter 2: The Power of a Black Robe

_-You humans. How could we have allowed you to continue to exist, with your murderous hearts, your waste, and your noise? It's time to scour the mortal realms clean. We can start with you.-_ The dragon Jewelclaw's genocidal thought rang throughout the amphitheater as his dark scales turned to fierce red, the color of rage.

"You _dare_." Numair growled, as he stood and faced the dragon, and the air around the mage eddied and churned as he summoned his full strength. He noticed Daine take a step away from him, having trouble breathing.

_-Do you think we fear you, mortal? No human can face down a dragon!_- Another dragon retorted haughtily as he stepped up behind Jewelclaw. As the second dragon did this, a third dragon, named Moonwind materialized on the floor of the amphitheater. The three dragons eyed them viciously, eager for a fight. With a determined grimace on his face, Numair handed Jelly to Scamp, and slowly advanced on Moonwind. The air continued to roil and bend around his form, as he prepared himself for the confrontation that seemed inevitable. Mentally, he was going through spells he knew, techniques he had learned, anything to help him in the challenge ahead. He was a black robed mage, and there were only seven of them in the mortal realms for a reason. Any dragon who thought that a mere mortal was no threat to them would be corrected shortly.

His power was in full bloom now, ready to be formed into a weapon, defense, anything he wished, but for now it lay huddled around him, distorting the very air. He prepared himself to defend Daine; for it was her safety above all else he was worried about. He could protect himself, but she was painfully vulnerable to the dragon's magic. He was resolved not to make the first move, for although he was confident he could win any fight against a single dragon, they were surrounded by them. The sheer magical power in the amphitheater simply could not be matched by any army of any size from the mortal realms.

However, before the battle could be joined, a thought more ancient and powerful than any of the ones before echoed through the arena. -_There are mortals who may battle us on an equal footing_.- The dragon who had spoken was by far the oldest there, and all of the dragons halted at the sound of his voice. -_Not many, but some. Your coterie has chosen to ignore that which does not add to you overweening selfishness in regard to what species have importance, and which ones do not...Or are you merely stupid? I never could decide which it was, though perhaps I should have.-_

A wave of relief swept trough Numair as he realized that thanks to this new voice, no fighting would be necessary. He relaxed, and he let his power drain away, even going to the point of ignoring the outraged replies Moonwind and Jewelclaw made. The other dragon, Riverwind was banished from the Dragonmeet, but even as Riverwind disappeared, Jewelclaw and Moonwind tried anew to kill the humans. With dismay, Numair gathered his power again, resigning himself to the fight ahead. Yet again they were interrupted, this time by the largest dragon there, a bright blue, eighty foot long magnificent creature, who insisted on their freedom. Diamondflame his name was, and it was he who had invited them into the Dragonlands in the first place. As Diamondflame, Moonwind, and Jewelclaw bickered, Numair refused to relax, having almost been taken by surprise once. Yet the ancient dragon once again intervened, driving Jewelclaw out of the Dragonmeet, but not before the dragon leapt at Daine, who had transformed into a goshawk, claws outstretched. Numair cried out, a spell on his lips when both the leaping dragon and Daine disappeared, Jewelclaw not reappearing, and Diane materializing on the ground, human and fully clothed.

After the dragons had calmed down, the two humans prepared to meet up with their stormwing allies, and be transported back into the mortal realms by Diamondflame and his mate, Wingstar. As they awaited the trip, Numair thought about the mage he must face, if Jonathan's army was to have any chance of victory. Reputedly the most powerful mage in the world. Inar Hadensra.

Insert Magic Story-Ending Line Here

Another shortish chapter...try REVIEWING and you'll get longer (and hopefully better) ones! And yes, before you start complaining, I stole the Dragon's lines (and most of that scene) directly from the book, I was trying for as much as an accurate depiction of events from Numair's perspective. Also, things went by a little quickly, it's just that the point of this story is the Numair/Inar fight, so the rest of it is just a buildup to that.

Next Chapter: How a True Mage Fights

ChainedRedemption


End file.
